Luminary
by Arella1
Summary: Before the Nibelheim Incident, Tifa was a guide. What if Zack and Sephiroth weren't the first SOLDIERs she met? One small change could have far reaching consequences.


**Luminary**: _n_. 1 a person who inspires or influences others 2 an artificial light-a natural light-giving body

* * *

Tifa hummed to herself as she squatted beside the river, trailing her fingers in the water. The SOLDIERs ShinRa were sending would be in Nibelheim in the next day or two. She hoped Cloud was with them. No one had heard from him in years, and people were beginning to worry. All the other boys that had gone had sent word.

The sound of parting foliage brought her head up. Her breath caught in her throat when she laid eyes on the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. He had short, wispy red hair that brushed the collar of his red duster. His exotic looks were enhanced by vibrant blue eyes that met her intensely. Her fingers itched to trace the chiseled, flawless features of his face. He was very tall and from what she could tell, all muscle. Her mouth went dry at the absolute maleness of him.

In his hand was a red Rapier that he put away when she stood. Tugging down her shorts, Tifa offered him a smile.

"Hello. You're not one of the SOLDIERs ShinRa sent, are you? I didn't think you'd be here so soon," she said apologetically. She knew everyone in town. He had to be from ShinRa.

Blinking, he arched a brow. "Who are you?"

Wow. His voice was liquid sex. Forcing herself not to blush, she crossed the distance between them and held out her hand.

"Tifa Lockhart. I was hired to lead you up the mountain."

Some of the edge faded from his gaze. He accepted her hand, but didn't shake it. Instead, he turned it over and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"A pleasure, Miss Lockhart. I am Genesis Rhapsodos."

Her hand returned to her side as she raised her eyebrows. "Used to charming the ladies, are you?"

Amusement danced in his eyes. "Why? Have you been charmed?"

She grinned. "Most definitely." Her eyes searched the woods behind him. "They sent you alone?"

"I am not the one sent to repair the reactor. I'm on a rather discrete assignment."

"Oh. Well, do you need a guide? They didn't mention you, but I'm sure you know how forthcoming Turks are."

A smile peaked out at that. "Their job is guarding secrets. But, yes, I am headed to the manor and the reactor. A guide would be most appreciated, if it's not too much trouble."

"You caught me at a good time. I was about to check the trails for the group coming later," she answered. "Sometimes, we have rock slides up here. All the monster activity lately has made them more frequent."

Putting on her hat, she grabbed her pack. When she glanced at him, he was frowning.

"You traverse the mountain without protection?"

Smirking, she pulled her gloves out of her back pocket. "Don't worry, SOLDIER boy. I can take care of myself. Try not to wave your sword in my face."

That startled a laugh out of him. He followed her easily enough and didn't seem to mind when they had to backtrack around rubble.

"What made you believe I'm SOLDIER?" he asked abruptly.

Tifa motioned to his body. "Well, you carry a massive sword and are in better shape than normal activity dictates." She winked. "But, really, your uniform under your coat matches those on the SOLDIER posters. Why? Aren't you?"

Genesis nodded. "Yes. There is an even easier way to distinguish SOLDIER."

Pausing to look at him, she pushed her hat back. "How?"

"Our eyes. Mako enhancements give our eyes a distinctive color."

He bent to put his face in front of her. His eyes were impossibly blue-almost glowing. They were unearthly pretty.

"What color were your eyes before?"

"Green."

Tifa tilted her head as her eyes wandered over his face. "Too bad the Mako didn't just enhance the green. With your coloring, I imagine the effect would be striking."

A slow smile curled his lips as he straightened. "This color isn't to your liking?"

Shrugging, she resumed the trek. "Don't act like you don't know you look like sex on legs."

His quiet laughter once more filled the air. Tifa got the impression he didn't laugh often. It was like a secret she managed to wheedle out of him.

"I pity the Nibelheim boys," he told her. "You're a bit of a firecracker, aren't you?"

Her face was sly and full of feminine wile. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Unfortunately, my time is not my own." His intense eyes swept her frame, looking very much like a predator. "I'm extremely devoted to the pursuit of knowledge. You can be certain I would be very thorough in my examination."

Red dusted her nose as she smiled, a secret in the corner of it. A moment later, she sobered and dropped her pack. A massive dog-like beast erupted from the bushes. To its misfortune, it met with a crushing roundhouse kick to the face. Tifa fell on it and in a swift move, wrenched its head full circle. With a huff, she reclaimed her hat and pack. Genesis was putting away his sword. His glance was smoldering.

"Yes, I would be utterly enthralled with you, Tifa Lockhart."

His eyes flicked to the corpse. With a gesture, he incinerated it.

Tifa's look was coy. "Too bad for me," she tossed over her shoulder as she led them away.

She could feel his amusement as he came up beside her. "How did you do that?"

Genesis pulled a glowing orb from seemingly out of air. "This is Materia. It is a solidified part of the Lifestream. Different Materia have different abilities. This one is Fire. Materia can be Mastered and different levels of Mastery affect the spell a wielder may cast."

"Wow," she said in awe. "May I hold it?"

After hesitating a moment, he carefully passed it to her. "It is my Mastered Fire Materia."

Her fingers tingled with the power of the orb. Closing her eyes, she focused on the feeling. A rush of strength and arrogance washed over her. It was tempered with intense passion, but an almost crippling sadness. Through all of it, there was a core of determination. She had an overwhelming sense of _Genesis_.

Gasping, her eyes flew open. Flames had erupted around the orb and were licking up her arms. A second later, they disappeared, leaving no burn. Genesis took back the orb and met her eyes curiously.

"I've never had my Materia respond to another like that. You must be gifted with a natural talent."

She swallowed heavily. "I think I could feel you in it."

His irises dilated as he studied her. She thought for a moment he would ask what she'd felt. He didn't.

"Again, time is against me," he whispered, almost to himself.

Motioning her to proceed him, he dropped the subject.

"Some of the Nibel boys left to join SOLDIER a few years back," she started a different conversation. "Do you know any of them?"

"I am SOLDIER 1st Class. I am not often in contact with the recruits, since I am not a trainer."

Smiling, she shrugged and scrambled over a rock cropping. There was an apology in his voice.

"That's okay. I grew up with them, so I worry. I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"Where did you learn your style of martial arts?" he asked.

"Master Zangan. He's taught me for years. It's come in handy since I became I guide."

Genesis hummed his agreement. "I'm curious about your initial motivation."

A wall slammed down behind her eyes as something hardened in her demeanor. After pulling her hat down to hide her eyes, she fisted her hands on the straps of her pack.

"After my mother died, my father wasn't the same," she surprised him by answering.

Her body language led him to believe he might have overstepped a boundary. She seemed like a very open, cheerful person. For her to harden so completely…his eyes took in her form. She had on a white tank top and cargo shorts. Now that he was looking, he could make out the distinct pattern of fingerprints in the bruises on her arms.

Rage tightened his muscles and clenched his jaw. He was very aware of the different faces parents could have: one for the public and one for you at home. Unthinking, he caught her elbow gently and turned her around. Her gaze held his boldly, daring him to comment.

Instead, he covered the bruises on her arms with his hands. He whispered something under his breath and green light flashed from his palms. Her breath caught as healing warmth swept through her body before the spell faded and Genesis dropped his hands.

She'd had more than bruises, and the extent threatened his precarious grip on sanity.

"Why do you stay with him?"

Tifa wondered why she was even having this conversation. She'd never told anyone about her father's abuse. Genesis was a stranger, but she found herself blurting out long-buried parts of her.

"I haven't saved enough to leave, yet. He's the only family I have left, so I'll be on my own completely when I finally do."

Not pushing the matter, he said nothing and they continued to climb.

"I was reared in Banora," he said later. "The village is famous for its white apples. We called them 'dumb apples'."

Tifa tilted her head. "Why did you call them that?"

He smiled. "They grew at random times during the year. They weren't smart enough to have a cycle."

Laughing, she glanced to him. "Were they good?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a purple apple. "See for yourself."

Delighted, she accepted the fruit and bit into it. Savoring the sweet, tangy flavor, she swallowed slowly. "It's delicious."

Pleasure lit his face as she enjoyed the fruit. "I'm fond of them."

After that, they were attacked twice more by creatures before they reached the manor. Tifa hesitated unsurely outside.

"Should I wait, or can you find your way to the reactor alone?"

Genesis found himself reluctant to part from her. "I may be a while. If you're otherwise unengaged, however, I would appreciate the company."

Biting her lip, she nodded. He led her inside and stopped in the deserted parlor.

"My search takes me to the basement. It would be more comfortable for you here."

Taking the hint, she shrugged off her pack and dropped onto the dusty sofa. "No problem. Let me know when you're ready to go."

Blue eyes were soft as he brushed his fingers over her cheek. Something passed between them that she couldn't identify. He left before she could analyze it.

* * *

"Miss Lockhart," a voice broke into her slumber.

Upon opening her eyes, her vision was filled with oceans of blue. Genesis was gently shaking her awake. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and stretched.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly six. I apologize for the delay."

As she waved that off and stood, her eyes widened. Genesis seemed to be…duller. His color had faded.

"Genesis, are you sick?" she asked worriedly.

Flinching, he dropped his eyes. "In a manner of speaking. The cells in my body are degrading."

That hit her like a slap in the face. Genesis was so _vibrant_. He couldn't just fade away.

"Can't you use your Materia?"

His smile was melancholy. "Unfortunately, no. ShinRa altered my DNA when I was an embryo. Materia isn't strong enough to heal me.

Before she'd consciously thought, she'd grabbed his hands. "Isn't there _anything_ we can do?"

"There may be something. That's what I came to discover. Sephiroth was altered as well. It's possible that his cells will heal me." Finally, he met her eyes. "Sweet Tifa, don't feel sorry for me. What ShinRa did to me turned me into a monster. I'm barely hanging onto my sanity. It would have been better had I not involved you."

Shaking her head, she frowned. "You're not a monster!"

Scowling, he closed his eyes in concentration. A black wing sprang from his back, causing her to jump.

"This isn't human," he hissed.

But, Tifa didn't respond. When he raised his eyes, she was staring in wonder at the appendage. One of her hands released his as she slowly reached out to stroke the feathers. They rustled as his wing twitched and trembled under her ministrations. It was soft-the softest thing she'd ever felt and so dark it seemed to draw in the light.

Genesis watched her in confusion. Her reaction threw off his equilibrium. The last thing he expected was for her to touch the evidence of his shame. When her eyes drifted to his face, they were full of awe.

"Maybe it's not completely human, Genesis," she whispered. "But, it doesn't make you a monster, either. This," she stroked it again, "is beautiful because it's a part of you. Your actions are what decide whether or not you're a monster."

Framing his face, she cut off his protest. "My father is biologically human. _He_ is a monster. I _felt_ your essence when I held your Materia. You _are not_ a monster."

A feeling in his eyes shattered. A quick move and he'd swept her against his chest. Tifa squeaked as her hat fell to the floor. She relaxed, though, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have searched for the Gift of the Goddess," he said into her hair. "I see I have been searching in the wrong places."

A bright light flooded the room. Genesis pulled away swiftly and placed himself in front of Tifa. The act was unnecessary. The Lifestream saturated the area with a dazzling Minerva in its midst.

Tifa and Genesis stared unblinking as she smiled slightly. "Your honor as SOLDIER, your pride as SOLDIER, are these gifts not enough?"

Genesis' face was anguished. "Forgive me."

"In time. Reclaim your gifts, Genesis Rhapsodos. The Planet has need of you." Her eyes shifted to Tifa.

A strong urge to approach filled her. Nervously, she did so. Minerva blew out a breath that drifted down and rushed into her mouth. Everything in her pulsed with power before it faded.

"Thank you, Tifa; for what you have done and have yet to do."

A gale rocked the room, sucking out the Lifestream. Before it was completely gone, Minerva whispered a final message for Genesis' ears only.

"Four gifts to you. Three to reclaim and another to protect."

Tifa struggled back to her feet as Genesis puzzled the message. Her delighted laugh drew his attention.

"Genesis! Your color is bright again!"

A sense of completeness had filled his being. He was whole for the first time in his life. The chaos that had whirled in his mind was settled into peace. An ache in his shoulders made him glance behind him. Two white wings were there.

"I knew you looked like an angel, but this is ridiculous," Tifa teased.

Jerking his head around to grin at her, he was overcome with emotion. Without hesitation, he bent and captured her lips with his. As if she'd been waiting, she opened easily to his passion. Her response was innocent and full to the brim with happiness. He tempered his movements to caress her with a seductive, maddening slowness that drew a completely wanton sound from her.

"Am I interrupting?" A familiar, gruff voice joked.

Raising his head, Genesis was shocked to see Angeal leaning against a wall smirking at him.

"Angeal?"

His friend stood and waved. "I believe Minerva told you she was giving you a chance to reclaim three gifts."

Understanding, Genesis carefully released Tifa and faced him. "Angeal, forgive me," he pleaded.

Angeal scoffed. "My decisions were my own, Genesis. You didn't cause my degradation or my madness."

"I didn't help, either. I am sorrier than I can say."

"Well, keep it to yourself, you pansy. I'm not kissing you to make you feel better."

Laughing wetly, Genesis walked to him. Tifa watched as they did that awkward man-hug that involved slapping each other on the back soundly.

"And this must be the fourth gift," Angeal recognized as they both turned back to her.

Genesis smiled. "I believe so. Tifa, this is my best friend, Angeal Hewley. Until just now, he was deceased."

Her jaw dropped.

"Angeal, this is Tifa Lockhart. My…guide."

The shorter man smirked and nodded to her. "Nice to officially meet you. I'm glad someone finally got through to this chuckle-head."

Scrounging to find her dignity, she gave him a confused smile. "I'm completely lost. You were dead, but now you're not?"

Angeal nodded. "Minerva sent me back, healed. We just have to make sure Sephiroth stays sane. You found the research notes?"

"Yes. I'm assuming you are aware of their contents?"

"Jenova's body is a calamity waiting to happen."

Fire danced on Genesis' fingers. "Leave it to me. Is it still stored in the reactor?"

The other man shifted. "I think so. Only one way to find out."

Genesis looked at Tifa. "We need to get to the reactor. We'll catch you up on the way."

Stunned, she grabbed her things and hurried to lead them out. She heard Angeal chuckle.

"Nice wings, angel boy."

There was a muffled curse and a breeze before Genesis passed her-wings nowhere in sight. Angeal went no further than her side as they walked.

"They look better on me," he told her with a wink.

Giggling, she looked back at Genesis. "I'm sort of partial to gingers."

"Wait till I tell you some of his more embarrassing stories."

Genesis slowed to let them catch up with him. "You two need to be separated," but his hand slid into hers.

And he didn't let go.

The End (Of the Beginning)

* * *

**AN: **So, Genesis is awesome. I'm fudging the age lines, a bit. This is a oneshot, but it would be a cool full length story. I've got two others that are turning into massive beasts, so this one gets to stay short. I hope that FFVII fans approve. I had to save Angeal. Can you imagine Zack's face? Surprise! :)

Standard disclaimers apply.


End file.
